what is sleeping
by Gaarasaprentice119ai
Summary: a gaara fanfic i came up with a while ago...more like this crazy reoccurring dream i keep haveing about him and this one person...who is this little girl...WHO IS SHE...is this saposed to be...guilt? just fyi...this is for fun/writing practice only...i do not own gaara or the related works...that would be kishimoto sama
1. Chapter 1

i was stading on the top of the elder's builiding. it was picth black and the night air was frigid. the wind blew my hair straight back as effortlessy as a child can pick up a stick. i was watching the moon. i always watched the moon while the village slept. it was the only time i felt at peace...or at least close to it. closing my eyes i sat down and tried to remember. i kept recalling this little girl's face that i had seen the night yashamaru died. i dont know why, but somehow it seems important to me. becase, well, when i saw her face...she wasnt afraid of me...it wasnt pity or concern... what i saw in the girls face all those years ago was genuine care. she cared about me...even knowing that i was a monster.

EFIL OT EM GNIRB the first book of scary sleep

(gaara fanfic...gaara and related works belong to Kishimotto and not me...this is just for fun)

by Riku

blonde hair...slight tan and pure green eyes that could peirce right through you...light freckels and a genuine look of empathy. thats all i rember about the little girl from all those years ago. for all i know she could be dead by now. i remeber seeing her in the ninja academy...maybe she was killed in a mission, i say this because it seems like her existence has vanished in the village. any time i might have gotten a lead to her it vanishes as quikly as she did. but i cant forget her...i dont want to. shes the only thing i have to think about except carnage and the demon i harbor. whenever new missions are assinged i keep a look out for her...but with no luck. now.. 6 years scince i saw her i stand here out in the frigid desert night, wondering if she ever existed. i am about to travel to the village of leaves tomarrow...maybe the chronic winds here carried her to konoha...her and her leaf green eyes. maybe i will she her tomarrow at the exams. then...i can find out...what it is about her that has scared my mind for all these years. i will not rest untill i find out why she is different from all the others.


	2. Chapter 2

"oh... i wont let it, be all...she said words to you"

i hate people, i hate being human. how is it that i can have nightmares when i never sleep? ANSWER ME! YOU LITTLE GIRL! ANSWER ME! WHO ARE YOU!? i scream this to my self while the rest of my cell sleeps, half way to konoha...while i was watching the moon tonight i saw her face again. but i had a nightmare while i was wide awake. i was running in suna...but there were large trees growing everywhere, roots embedded into the sides of buildings. completely abandoned, save for the little girl. she kept running through the dest forest and turning for only a fleeting second, just to see if i would follow. i had no controll over the dream, otherwise i would have used my sand to capture her and make her tell me who she was. but the whole thing played through my mind like a cinema. she kept running and i, my current age, ran after her...then i heard sobbing. then an apology. why was she apologizing. then...just ten feet from me she turned towards me slowly and i saw her face. the very face that had haunted me, and at first glance she appeared only to be crying. she was crying, but at a second glance i notice one tear trail to be of blood not saline, the other of sand. she reached towards me and thats when i came back to reality, wakeing up from an open eyed dream that was anything but clear.

"no...and...he married the art of what its not...and **what is sleeping...scary sleep**" (reversed lyrics interpretation of bring me to life)

i was furious. thats the only word i could use to describe the way i felt towards the dream. why am i being haunted by this girl. is this saposed to be guilt? the question echoed in my mind. no. she cant change me. no one can change me. i clenched my fists and the sand in my gourd surged with my anger. i hated this. i hate this. i turned to stare at the two people i am saposed to call my siblings, sleeping by the small camp fire. my eyes narrowed. i wanted to blame them, and that man...father. did he send her? is this fake pity...like with...no. this girl disapeared long ago. i didnt kill her and no one els would have any reason to. all of a sunden i have this feeling that this little girl is just some part of my concious to keep me company. damn it all. damn my mind and damn the girl. most of all damn the demon. damn him. damn him. damn...me. thats right. i am the demon. me and me alone. thats how it always was, always will be. getting up i climb higher in the tree i was perched in. one last glance at my...siblings...and then i turn to the almost dark moon. the light of luna is fleeting and so is the peace i derive from her light. i can tell i am getting more unstable with every passing night. i smirk..and those idiots decide to take me to another village durning this time? i realize their plan is to destroy leaf, and thats why they brought me along, but do they really want to be destroyed along with them? idiots. i can feel the energy pulse with my sand even now, just past half moon. i know they will regret this. it makes me laugh inside. sitting down i try to calm my urges, no carnage now...let it build up for...later. hmph. one and a half more days untill we arrive in the leaf. one written exam...and then. then i can finaly let loose.


	3. Chapter 3

the next morning...after temari, kankuro and baki had woken up and we had set out again...well...as i was walking i kept hearing her voice in my mind. i am going mad. i know that. the anger i feel because of it is blinding. deep within i just want to kill it all. i really wish the girl would stop haunting my mind...what does this mirage want? HUH? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? i can tell subaku is laughing at me, even though i cant hear it right now. i glance over and find the others tensed up...aparently my frustration made an outward manifestation on my apearence. damn it. now they know im becomeing unstable...they will be on guard now. watching for any hints that i might blow...and in the end restricting my freedom and privacy. kankuro is smirking, at what i dont know...so i turn to him and i give him a glare. he shifts and i dont waver. he speaks up.

"so, uh, baki? how much furthur?"

temari gets anoyed and snaps on him. "you know we have another day left, stop being so intolerable would you?...god" she then turns to herself.

"yo sis...you tense?" kankuro said aproaching him.

i mentaly shake my head...god i hate these people...and now he's got his hand on her shoulder in an atempt to comfort her. idiot.

"im just worried kankuro" she murmurs

" about what?" he said, they walk on ahead, baki in silent tow.

i can tell they are discussing the plan now. i dont listen, i could care less about the plan. i just want to get to this village. i dont even care about makeing chunin...as if a chunin could survive my atacks anyways. its all superflousis anyways... the whole rank system. kill or be killed...thats all it boils down to anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

hey, its riku...um soo...just uploaded this story and i cant beleive i already have views...u have no idead how happy that makes me! please comment? please? just fyi...crime refrences here...vauge but still

we walked on for hours...the dusk started to settle and the others complained about being tired. that always gets too me... _they _think _theyer _tierd...well what about me...i cant sleep, and yet, i still have nightmares. anyways...as the others set up for camp i slipped away. i couldnt stand it anymore, my blood lust was getting to me and i just. i just could not hold it in any longer, but i wont apologize. im not sorry for what im about to do...nor for the one i kill. damn it. i give a hateful glance to the glow of my cell mate's camp fire before turning to head towards the nearest town.

it is such a rush...to see them running. as soon as i had gotten into the town i was advanced upon by some drunkard chunin who wanted to fight me for...something...im not sure what. but, the moment he started to touch me i was on guard. sand rushing out of my gourd just as quickly as the blood coursed through me with frantic adreniline. i smirked with the thought of what was to come, and he backed away in a drunken haze. he threw some kunai, my sand deflected them, the knifes driving into the man's thiegh and side. he fell over and i advanced towards him. his eyes shook and he looked for help from anyone who might have been nearby...but we were alone in the alley. he screamed as i advanced...then he got up to take his chances running. i couldnt help the laughter erupting from me as i chased him. out of town, past the unattended gates, and into the quiet forest. he ran fast for a drunk. but to no avail, his escape failed, he tripped on a root and met a dead end by a wall of slate. i knew i had _that_ look in my eyes as i aproached him, i could tell because he begged for mercy. i didnt deliver his plea. the look on his face as msand encased him was priceless, his scream, precious...his blood...would satisfye _it_ for a while. the blood poured down like a red rain _aka ame_...beautiful. but...damn it, as i turned from my kill, i didnt see the blood of him...but of the younge girl...i fell to my knees and clenched my head...the visual image actually HURT...i winced and shooke in pain and anger...it felt like...she wanted me to regret my murdurs...no STOP! i fell on my side, vibrating in anger and agony

"STOP! STOP WHO ARE YOU! STOP HAUNTING ME.."

i started to shed boiling tears and screwed my eyes shut...stop it

"STOP IT...**STOP!**..."

i sobbed and broke down...no one has done this to me scince...

"st-stop...please..."

more tears then i finaly broke down completly...but the pain didnt cease...the pain never ceased.

" pl-please...st-sto...p"


End file.
